Notice me Superstar
by Lone-leeHeart's4894
Summary: Edward is a superstar and Bella’s the girl on the sidelines. She watches him all the time and can't help loving him; but he doesn't even know she exists. Does he end up being the guy she has loved for years or will she be just one of his fan girls?


**Notice me superstar...**

SUMMARY: Edward is this huge superstar and Bella's the girl on the sidelines. She watches him all the time and can't help loving him; but he doesn't even know she exists. Does he end up being the guy she has loved for years or will dismiss her as another one of his fan girls? This is a One-Shot.

Author's Note: So this is my first story guys, i hope you all give it a chance. It was just something random i thought of while listening to this song. Please review and tell me what you think afterwards.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, and the songs belong to Taylor Swift and Gomez. Me? I own this nice shiny laptop i'm writing on.

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! OH MY GOD!!! EDWARD!!! WE LOVE YOU!!!"

Ouch. That's gotta hurt your eardrums.

I was at an Edward Masen concert. I can't help it, I love the guy. I mean, who doesn't? He's handsome, he's got a great sense of humor, he cares about the environment, he's smart... and I can go on and on about how great of a guy Edward Masen is.

Edward Masen has been the object of my obsession ever since I first saw him on youtube while I was bored one day. He did a cover of Hallelujah by Jeff Buckley; and I swear I just about melted on my computer chair.

His voice was so smooth, so clear, so alluring and romantic. that was the first time I fell in love with him.

He got discovered after that, and he wrote some songs and a few weeks or so he reached number one on the music charts.

It made "stalking" him easy. He was everywhere. On the TV, on the internet, on magazines; everywhere you went you saw his face or heard his voice on the radio. He was just that good.

Everyone or every _girl_ fell in love with him. Can you blame them?

He was gorgeous.

He was tall, at least 6 foot maybe and he had very pale face you could almost call him albino if not for his unusually bronze colored hair.

And his eyes...

God his eyes... they were this beautiful shade of emerald green that contrasts well with his pale skin and bronze hair; they were just... beautiful.

They say eyes are the windows to the soul, well then Edward must have the most perfect soul there is.

He was just that. Perfect.

And me?

I'm nothing special. What with my small 5 foot 4 frame and dull brown hair, not to mention matching brown eyes. Where Edward had nice porcelain skin, my skin was deathly pale that you would have thought I'd drop dead any second.

I was bought out of my inner thoughts by a voice I had been waiting to hear all night.

"Hello Phoenix Arizona! I hope we're all having a good time!"

Edward.

I think the whole stadium started screaming his name. Sadly I was one of those screaming fans.

"EDWARD I LOVE YOU!!!" I screamed in my loudest voice possible.

And it was true. I did love him; with every fiber in my being. If he asked me to donate one of my kidneys for him because he lost his; I would gladly give him both of mine.

I would give him my heart too.

"So how are we doing tonight?" he asked in that oh so sexy voice of his.

More screaming was the reply. I think my throat will be sore tomorrow.

"I take it we're having a good time? well I know I am"

More screaming.

"First of all I'm going to play you guys a song you all know and love; I'm gonna let you sing along to this"

He then starts strumming his guitar to the first notes and I start to get lost in the sensations of his voice; and a sudden rush of emotions consumes me.

I can't help this feeling. loving him.

This is wrong, but I can't help but feel like there isn't anything more right.

_I stopped trying' to write the things I don't like_

_And I started goin' back to where I'd been before_

_She said "I don't blame you I'd do the same"_

_Opportunity knocks knocks knocks open the door_

_But I think she saw through it_

_I see through myself_

_Another chance gone, won't get many more_

All the years I've loved Edward Masen I wasted my time just being some flower on the wall. I mean, I've been to all of his concerts and events, and I didn't do anything about it…

Another chance gone, I won't get many more…

_But I'm not the only guy I know that_

_I'm not the only guy I know that_

_You never notice_

_The only guy I know, well I'm not the only guy I know_

_That you never notice_

Just like how I'm not the only girl he'll ever notice. Why would he? He's surrounded by gorgeous and successful women. I doubt he'd even give me the time of the day.

_But that's not the only lie I told you_

_That's not the only lie I told you_

_You never notice_

_The only lie I told you, that's not the only lie I told you_

_You never notice_

_The only lie I told you, that's not the only lie I told you_

_You never notice_

I remember when I first heard this; my heart was crushed when I thought he was trying to get somebody to notice him…

Probably some lucky girl that might be too good for him.

A girl that most likely he loved...

_This is just a song_; I reminded myself... yeah, just a song.

But why do I feel like a piece of me has been ripped out and fed to a pack of hungry wolves?

After the concert, I stayed a bit so I can get an autographed picture of Edward Masen, and maybe also possibly tell him that I love him…

I waited in line and it felt like I was waiting forever.

"Bella? Hey Bells? Me and Jasper'll just wait outside okay?" my best friend Alice told me.

I nodded and said "yeah, sure. I'll catch up with you guys later"

"okay sweetie" she told me then she dragged her boyfriend to go outside. they were probably gonna make out in the car or

something. eww.

Alice and I have been best friends ever since I spilled orange juice on her dress in kindergarten and she started to pull my hair because of it. Yep, we were inseparable.

We were opposites in every way. She was loud while I was quiet. She loved shopping while I loved reading. She's got black spiky hair while I've got long wavy brown hair. And she's just this burst of energy whilst I lay low on the sidelines.

She was never a huge fan of Edward Masen as I was. Sure she thought some of his songs were great, but I had to drag her here by telling her we'd be going shopping in Phoenix; after that, she dragged her boyfriend of three years Jasper to drive us, and here we are at an Edward Masen concert.

The line started moving and various giggles were heard everywhere.

That could only mean one thing.

Edward was here.

Bella swan does not giggle. She does however, start nervously sweating, become clumsier than usual, turn redder than usual that she might have created a new shade for Maybelline Make-up, and stutter while speaking.

The line moved faster this time.

Oh god. I felt like puking.

Just my luck did I end up tripping on my own two feet and knocked down the person in front of me.

"Hey watch it dork! You'll ruin my outfit for Eddie!" this blonde said in an annoyingly high-pitched voice and turns away to fix her clothes, which consisted of the tightest pants and top I have ever seen. I swear I can make out the outline of her boobs and crotch. eww... by the way, he hates being called Eddie.

A hand comes in my line of vision and I take it and this mystery person helps me up.

With that hand pairs the warmest brown eyes I have ever seen; and the tallest person I have ever seen. I think he's of an Indian tribe or something... he had jet black hair and russet colored skin. He was also huge. I felt so small and fragile next to him.

"Hey you alright there? I think you slipped on something. my name's Jacob by the way" he says still not taking his hand away from mine.

I felt myself blushing.

"oh... umm, I'm b-Bella... and I didn't slip, I uh... tripped..." whoa I'm amazed Bella. you only stuttered once.

"Are you okay?" he asks with true sincerity in his eyes.

I think my face has grown five times redder now, and butterflies in my stomach aren't really helping the puking cause either. Ugh...

"ummm... yeah, it happens to me a lot. I'm Bella" I say, taking my hand away from his.

He laughs and says "I know"

I'm confused.

"you already told me." he says in his charming voice.

"oh... uh... yeah... s-sure" I reply nervously. Stupid Bella… plain stupid…

There was an awkward silence and he asks me if I'm lining up for an autograph for Edward Masen.

"yeah I am. the guy's awesome. He writes the best songs and I can't wait to meet him!" just like that my personality changed from Shy-Awkward Bella to I'm-desperately-in-love-with-Edward-Masen Bella. Whoa swan. Stop right there before you freak the guy out.

"really? so uh... you an edward fan then?" I detect a hint of coldness in voice. huh. I wonder why...

"umm... yeah, aren't you?" that was a totally normal question. I mean I knew that guys back home thinks Edward Masen is cool. But it doesn't really help that mike IS gay... hmmm...

"would you still like him if you find out that he's not really the person you all think he is?"

"what do you mean?" I ask him. I was starting to like him... damn it why did he have to be an e-hater?

"what if I told you that he's not the one writing his songs? That he's may be not as nice as he would like you to think?" anger now seething in his voice.

Talking to him might not have been the best idea. But then again, _he _talked to me.

"I'm sorry Bella. I know we just met and all, but I just don't want you to set your hope to high up..." Jacob says.

He takes my hand that he's holding and I freeze, but then he holds it to his lips and plants a chaste kiss on top of it and walks away.

wow.

I mean, who still does that?

"excuse me miss, but the lines moving" a girl about to be 13 tells me.

I apologize to her and my nerves come back again.

Oh god. I'm gonna meet Edward Masen.

shit.

I almost start hyperventilating.

The line seems shorter now and I think if I look closely I can see just a flash of bronze in the sea of blondes, brunettes, black haired, and redheads.

Just two more people Swan and you're in.

The line moves again and there's only one more person blocking me from the man of my every fantasy…

Surprisingly I didn't trip while I was walking towards him.

I felt everything stop in that moment we looked in each other's eyes.

I couldn't look away. I was held captive by those emerald green orbs and I loved every moment of it.

He broke the connection first and got out his pen he used to write and said

"Name?"

what?

"err, What?"

"I asked what your name was, or do I just write here 'With love from Edward'?" he asks me not meeting my eyes.

Jerk.

And here I thought that he was everything I ever wanted... I felt tears come to my eyes...

"Bella. my name is Bella..." I whisper so low he almost didn't hear.

"well Bella... here you go and I hope you enjoyed the concert" he gave me this autographed photo of him, again not meeting my eyes.

"next!" he says.

I take the photo and walk away tears leaking out of my eyes.

I can't believe him! all this time I... gulp, loved him... how could he turn out this way?

but then I knew that he's way out of my league...

I'm invisible while everyone everywhere knows who he is...

more tears form while I try to locate the exit.

guess to him I'm just another one of his fan girls...

he'll never know how much his voice calms me... and he'll never know how I listen to his voice at night because it helps

me sleep...

I even counted down the days when I would see him... and now it's worthless...

I'm no one special. just another wide-eyed girl who's desperately in love with him, with his photographs all over my wall,

his name all the time in my head...

More sobs erupt from my frame and I vaguely feel warm arms wrap around me.

I look up hoping to see a pair of green eyes. I was met with the warm brown ones from earlier.

Jacob.

And I feel myself cry more tears. I clung to him while he let me soil his shirt.

"hush now Bella... what did I tell you? you can do so much better than him... hush now" he soothes me and I can't help feeling a little better.

I calm myself down and wipe away the stray tears.

"I'm sorry for ruining your shirt" I apologize and my voice sounds weak and broken.

Funny, just like how my heart feels.

"don't worry about it Bella. come one I can go take you to dinner to something" he releases his hold on me but keeps my hand. I like the feeling of being wrapped up in him. I felt complete.

"I'm sorry Jake, but maybe another time, my friends are waiting for me..." I tell him and I slowly take my hand back.

"that's alright bells. here's my phone. why don't you write your number and I can give you a call sometime?"

he hands me his phone. it looked expensive and I was extra careful I case I do a "Bella" and accidentally break his phone

which must have cost him fortunes. I typed in my number and I gave it back ti him.

"thanks for... that, Jake... and yeah, give me a call and we can hang out" I told him.

I leant up on my toes and kissed his cheek.

"bye Jake." I waved goodbye to him and stepped out in the cold night air.

I crumpled the picture of edward Masen threw it in the bin and walked to where alike and jasper are waiting for me.

had I looked at the picture I would have read his message:

Dear Bella,

I would really love to have dinner with you sometime. I'm sorry if I may have been rude at all tonight, it's just the stress is too much here, and I would really love to see you again... so

yeah here's my private number: 41672985. Call me sometime.

Edward

and had I glanced back behind me. I would have seen a pair of emerald green eyes staring right back at me...

_This is wrong but_

_I can't help but feel like_

_There ain't nothing more right babe_

_Misty morning comes again and I can't_

_Help but wish I could see your face_

_And I knew from the first note played I'd be breaking all my rules to see you_

_You smile that beautiful smile_

_And all the girls in the front row scream your name_

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl_

_Who's desperately in love with you_

_Give me a photograph to hang on my wall_

_Superstar_

_Good morning loneliness_

_Comes around when I'm not dreaming about you_

_When my world wakes up today you'll be in another town_

_And I knew when I saw your face I'd be_

_Counting down the ways to see you_

_And you smile that beautiful smile_

_And all the girls in the front row scream your name_

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl_

_Who's desperately in love with you_

_Give me a photograph to hang on my wall_

_Superstar_

_You played in bars, you play guitar_

_And I'm invisible and everyone knows who you are_

_And you'll never see, you sing me to sleep_

_Every night from the radio_

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl_

_Who's desperately in love with you_

_Give me a photograph to hang on my wall_

_Superstar_

_Sweet, sweet superstar_

_Superstar_


End file.
